Ocre
by fuckthehopes
Summary: Su amor era del color del ocre. /One shot/


**Disclaimer: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CHINOMIKO, ME ESTÁS MATANDO, ¿YA JUGARON EL 34? Estem, digo, la dueña de algunos de los personajes es ChiNoMiko.**

 _ **Para mailob, Shion.**_

 _ **Si quieren escuchar algo acorde a esto pos les dejo dos canciones:**_

 _ **www . youtube watch?v=OrHgR5ABfRE**_

 _ **www . youtube watch?v=OUutARJgw-g**_

* * *

Eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde. El ambiente cálido de la ciudad se reflejaba en los tonos naranja que el sol dejaba caer por las calles y las personas. Pamela sentía la fresca brisa correr por su rostro, y de vez en cuando mover algún mechón verde hacia el frente, el cual ella devolvía con la mano libre.

Caminó a través de las atestadas calles, sonriéndole a todas las personas que cada año la veían ahí. Era lindo volver de vez en cuando a su ciudad natal; las diferencias entre ese momento y un año atrás eran casi nulas. Uno que otro árbol más grande, más flores, diferentes colores; pero seguía manteniendo su esencia.

Se preguntaba si sus padres sabrían que ella volvía cada año. O si su hermano habría vuelto en algún momento para buscarla.

Desde hacía doce años tenía un hábito. Volvía al pueblo el 7 del mes correspondiente a ese año. Ésta vez le tocaba a diciembre. Eran finales de otoño, por lo que todo se encontraba de color naranja, negro y café. Colores totalmente contrarios a los que ella reflejaba, pero que sin duda le combinaban.

Entró al mismo parque de todos los años, y a lo lejos pudo ver el árbol en el que siempre se sentaba. A lo lejos observó una cabellera negra, moverse al ritmo de la canción que estuviese escuchando en ese momento. Apresuró el paso, casi trotando hasta llegar a donde el chico estaba.

─¡Armin, ya llegué! ─La peliverde se lanzó directamente al chico, sin dejarlo reaccionar. Se abrazó fuertemente al torso de Armin, casi asfixiándolo; y aunque al principio él no supo cómo reaccionar, después de unos segundos él pasó los brazos a la delgada espalda de Pamela, estrujándola contra él.

─Sí, hola, Pam, cuánta efusividad ─Él se incorporó con la chica aún sobre sí. Logró sentarse contra el tronco del enorme árbol de tronco negro. Alrededor de ellos había muchísimas hojas naranjas, y los tenues rayos de la tarde aún pasaban a través de las que todavía conservaba el árbol.

─He traído tus favoritos ─Canturreó la chica, sacando de la bolsa de papel una botella de vodka, y una cajetilla de cigarros sabor vainilla ─no sabes lo mucho que me ha costado encontrarlos ─fingió secarse el inexistente sudor en su frente.

─Supongo que encontrar un 7Eleven es difícil ahora ─El chico señaló la bolsa de plástico y se acercó para aprisionar el delgado cuello de Pam con su brazo. Se rieron y comenzó a revolverle el cabello. Después de unos segundos dejó sólo su brazo en el hombro de la chica, y acercó la botella a su boca para quitar la tapa. Después de darle un trago medio profundo se lo quitó de la boca. Pamela quiso alcanzarla desde su posición, pero el pelinegro la alejó riéndose ─Hace mucho no bebo, espera tu turno.

La ojiazul refunfuñó desde su lugar y quitó el envoltorio de plástico de la cajetilla ─Entonces no te daré de mis cigarros.

─Ay mira, me estoy muriendo de dolor.

Pamela frunció la boca, acercando el encendedor al extremo del cigarro. Hizo "casita" con sus manos debido al viento que movía un poco la flamita. Inhaló, para luego tirarle todo el humo a Armin al rostro. Se rio bajito cuando el cerró los ojos y frunció la nariz.

─Si sale de tu boca no se siente bien.

─¿Quieres ver un truco que aprendí este año? ─La sonrisa ladina de su boca se ensanchó al ver a Armin asentir como niño pequeño. Ambos se sentaron a manera de indio, y Armin puso la botella en el espacio entre sus muslos. Pamela dio una calada mediana al cigarro, denso el humo en su boca, dejándolo salir un poco para después inhalarlo por la nariz de nuevo. Armin aplaudió impresionado ─Y a eso le llaman Fantasma… o algo así.

Armin se rio mientras se acostaba sobre las hojas naranjas, y señaló el espacio libre de su brazo, dándole a entender que se recostara junto a él. Y así lo hizo la chica, colocando su cabeza en el pecho de Armin. Él siempre parecía tener el cuerpo frío, pero cuando se abrazaban podía sentir un poco de su calidez.

─Ahora, cuéntame todo lo de este año.

Esa fue la señal para comenzar el parloteo del año. Comenzaba hablándole de si su año comenzó bien, de los trabajos que obtuvo en las revistas, pasarelas, o exposiciones de fotografía. Le hablaba de lo que encontraba sobre su hermano, de si había visto a Castiel, Viktor o Charlotte. De todos los pequeños pueblos que conoció. En ese punto era cuando sacaba las foto que tomaba de esos lugares, y les señalaba las fechas en las que pasó por esos lugares.

─¿Encontraste a alguien que te interesara? ─la pregunta la tomó desprevenida, pero supo controlar el apretón que dio su corazón. Suspiró y asintió, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de Armin. Durante varios segundos que parecieron horas, sólo sintió el agarre de Armin en su cintura, y el viento correr sobre ellos. ─Me alegra demasiado.

Ella levantó la mirada, y apoyó su barbilla en el lugar donde estaba el corazón de Armin ─¿En serio?

─Claro ─chasqueó la lengua, y mantuvo la vista en la copa del árbol de hojas color ocre ─. Es más, ¿cómo se llama? Digo, si te hace algo debo saber a quién golpear, seguro logro algo en su comput…

─Se llama Ezarel ─la pelinaranja comenzó a hacer círculos en la figurita de la camiseta de Armin ─. Lo conocí en Escocia, ¿sabes? Tiene el cabello azul.

─El azul y el verde combinan.

─El azul es de tus colores favoritos, ¿no?

─Prefiero el verde. Verde orégano como tu cabello ─ambos no pudieron evitar reírse ante eso. El chico la acercó a sí, y besó su frente mientras se reía. Siguieron hablando, y contándose chistes estúpidos mientras la noche seguía su curso. Ahora Armin tenía la cabeza en el regazo de Pamela, dejando que la ojiazul le peinara las suaves hebras.

─¿Por qué le dio un paro a la impresora?

─¿Por qué?

─Parece que tuvo una impresión muy fuerte ─hizo como que imitaba el sonido de una batería a medio show de comedia. Y a pesar de haber sido un chiste de lo peor, ambos parecían a punto de mearse de la risa. La botella estaba a punto de terminarse, y los cigarros se habían acabado hacía horas.

Eran pasadas las diez de la noche, el viento se había vuelto helado, pero gracias a las farolas aún apreciaban el color ocre que los rodeaba. Junto a Armin podía sentirse segura. Pero no quería amarrarse a eso.

Sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolso, y al ver de quien se trataba, decidió que era momento.

─Armin, es hora.

─¿Tan pronto? ─la sonrisa de Armin no era como las de siempre. Él sabía lo que esto significaba, y aunque a ella le doliera a sobre manera, era lo necesario. El pelinegro suspiró hondo. Se levantó del regazo de Pamela, y dirigió su mirada al suelo ─No volverás, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa que le dedicó Armin fue lo más doloroso que pudo haber visto en su vida; incluso más que los eventos de hace años. Ella negó con la cabeza, y comenzó a sentir como las esquinas de sus ojos comenzaban a arder en anticipación.

─Está bien, no llores ¿sí? Eso duele más ─Armin nunca supo cómo reaccionar ante las lágrimas de la peliverde, así que sólo se acercó y le acarició la coronilla.

─¿Por qué me acaricias como si fuese Rocket?

─Uy, nada te gusta.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas de nuevo, y Pamela recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Armin. Después levantó la mirada. Seguía igual que hacía años, la chispa de juventud no se apagaba en sus ojos, y cuando estaba con él, podía sentirse una niña de diecisiete de nuevo. Pero en esos momentos los ojos de Armin parecían más adultos que nunca. Había un pequeño destello de aceptación y empatía. Él sabía por qué ella hacía eso, y también sabía que Armin era demasiado bueno como para reprochárselo. Sin embargo siguieron viéndose a los ojos, y lentamente ella se fue acercando al rostro de Armin. Dejó pequeños besos suaves en su rostro, haciéndose camino hasta la boca de Armin.

─Es momento de decir adiós, tonto.

─Lo sé ─el pelinegro y ella sonrieron, y se acercaron un poco. Ni si quiera podía ser catalogado un beso; era más que nada un roce, y la peliverde sólo sentía la fría brisa contra su rostro. Una vez se alejó de Armin, decidió poner un librito de color café en el suelo donde las hojas naranjas cubrían. Era un álbum grueso, y ella lo colocó entré las raíces sobresalientes del grueso tronco.

Se levantó y dio una última mirada al lugar. Las lágrimas no paraban de caer, y no era como si ella quisiera detenerlas. Simplemente se quitó una o dos, y decidió voltearse, dejando atrás el enorme árbol. Eso era un adiós definitivo. No podía seguir visitando la lápida durante mucho más. Le prometió que seguiría adelante cuando fuese el momento, y ella sabía que era el momento. Nunca dejaría de amar a Armin, porque no había límites para lo que sintieron, y tampoco buscaba reemplazarlo, porque nadie ocuparía el lugar de su Armin. Sólo estaba creciendo, estaba siguiendo adelante; y ella seguiría adelante hasta volverse azul como una pasita, y su cabello fuese blanco como las nubes. Porque Armin no pudo hacerlo.

El otoño era de color ocre.

De ocre es el color de la vida que se detiene.

Y aunque su amor fuese de color ocre, no tenía fin ni pausas.

* * *

 _ **Averdá, ¿las dejé confundidas?**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias si leyeron hasta aquí. Lo escribí porque se lo debía y porque quería a la bellísima Shionlover *manos de jazz***_

 _ **No escuchen nada de lo que dice, es bruja, lee mentes.**_

 _ **Y de cualquier forma, si se dieron el tiempo de leer mi pequeña basurita, les debo un taco;DD**_

 _ **Se me ocurre escribir cuando entro a clases xd si buscan en el diccionario la palabra "retraso" hay una foto mía.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado:3 se aceptan tomatazos, aguacatazos, y sillas en la cara.**_

 _ **Las amo mucho *corazón gay aquí***_


End file.
